Galren Strigoi
Description Appearance Personality Biography Early Life Galren was born in the year 153 AR, to lord Xandrei Stramos, and a peasant human woman, Danette, as part of a ritual to Lolth. Due to being a bastard, and due to his heretical birth, Galren was forbidden to leave the family manor by his father, who was physically and mentally abusive to Galren. Danette was the only person in his life to show Galren any kindness, but it would always be short-lived. On many occasions, Xandrei and Danette would leave unexpectedly for months on end, leaving Galren alone with the manor's servants, who would often avoid his presence. By the time Galren had grown to be ten years of age, he had grown accustomed to his isolation. When his parents would leave, he would retreat to the manor's library, sometimes for the entire duration of his parent's absence, eating only scraps from the kitchen, as the house's staff had taken to spitting into his food. Galren would always dread his father's return, as the abuse had gradually gotten worse through the years, and Danette's kindness turned to cold hatred as the abuse spread to her as well. Xandrei and Danette's excursions would grow to be longer and longer, and each time they returned, Danette would look more and more drained. Over time, she lost the ability to walk, and by the time Galren had turned eighteen, she did not return at all with Xandrei. Instead, Xandrei returned to the manor with only a mask made of obsidian. After Danette's disappearance, Xandrei no longer left the manor, and spent most of his time in his chambers with the mask. Galren would often hear frantic whispering coming from his father's room, and his father grew increasingly more abusive over the months. Galren decides to run away Ithilmir Galren has a really bad time with the racist dickheads in Ithilmir, has an even worse time when his father finds him. Imprisonment Edit Galren's like 19, Mom disappears, Xandrei gets a cool mask, starts treating Galren kinda nice, but really only to kill Galren with the mask. Plot twist, Xandrei gets the mask on his face, Galren escapes thinking he's dead. Tries to leave Ithilmir, gets stopped by racist dickhead guard long enough for Galren to get arrested for Xandrei's murder. Daddy issues Edit Galren's imprisoned for like 22 years, turns out Xandrei isn't dead, just horribly mangled. Galren escapes prison, killing racist dickhead guards along the way. Goes to kill his dad. Plot twist, Xandrei is super buff now, nearly kills Galren but tears up the house enough for sunlight to come in and burn his face. Galren steals the mask and successfully escapes this time. Phandalin Edit Galren goes south to Phandalin, meets Grettle, makes his first friend ever, they study the mask and get closer as friends. Starts learning more about magic. Death Edit Xandrei finds Galren, attacks him. Grettle tries to step in, nearly gets killed. Galren puts on mask, dies, but turns into a vampire, kills Xandrei. Unlife Edit * Hates being a vampire, asks Grettle to do something about it * Over the years, becomes distant. Plot twist, he's starting a gang * Grettle finally finds the thing that will help him, but doesn't want to give it to him because she thinks he's a bad dude * Conflict ensues. Galren kills Grettle, she gets trapped in the body of a giant spider in an unbreakable time loop. Galren keeps looking for the mask * Galren grows his gang, does gang shit * Got in a relationship with one of his gang members * Has a daughter, the mom dies, Galren vows to be a good dad * Belseth gets involved in time shenanigans, runs into Galren, steals his daughter * Galren begins to pursue the mask of So'ar even more Relationships Abilities Category:NPC's Category:Villains